


safe like springtime.

by heavenhearted



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Prince Choi Soobin, Servant Reader, but it's very brief and everything's okay once soobin gets to you and takes care of you, god i am so soft and want soobin, he just loves you so much ;-;, no smut but its a little sensual heheh, that's all this is really, the violence isn't really ~graphically~ described but it is there so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenhearted/pseuds/heavenhearted
Summary: prince soobin is always there when you need him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	safe like springtime.

**Author's Note:**

> title from ["lucky strike"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSxB48kGVaE) by troye sivan.

every day at three o'clock, you shuffle away to meet soobin. 

it's when his princely duties for the morning are drawing to a close and the evening ones have yet to begin. he's tricky to get ahold of, even more so now that he's over eighteen and has a real say in the comings and goings of the kingdom. if you hadn't arranged this meeting time with him, the only time you'd really see him is passing in the hall, drawing his baths for him, and spotting him on a stroll while you tend to the gardens on saturdays.

which might be enough if you weren't excruciatingly in love with him. but you are.

it was a little over a three years ago that he started making conversation with you, more conversation than was normal between a royal and servant. it was two years ago that he asked you to be his. one year ago that he slipped a promise ring onto a chain and gifted it to you, swearing that you'd be his queen when the time for him to marry came. 

today, though, as you drag yourself into the old library that was never used since they relocated the important texts to the newer, grander one, it's more of a pathetic crawl. it's soobin's twentieth birthday, and you'd spent all your free time yesterday pouring your soul into writing a heartfelt letter, crafted with careful, perfect script. you'd done all your work the day before in preparation, but you soon found out that you had missed some laundry. soobin's laundry, ironically. 

when the supervisor found out you'd skipped work, albeit accidentally, there were no words exchanged. he busted into the maid's quarters and beaten you, forced you to your knees in front of the other girls and caned you, giving you stroke after stroke on your open palms until you bled. he ripped your almost finished letter to soobin in half (thankfully without reading it, or you surely would've been killed on the spot) and left. you were more devastated about the letter than anything, blubbering as the other girls went to fetch first aid for your bloody hands and hushed you. they thought you were sobbing from the pain. only you knew you were really crying because writing a beautiful letter was really the only thing you could do for your love within these palace walls, but even that was taken away. you felt like a failure. a failure who definitely didn't deserve your beautiful prince who showered you with gifts on your birthdays. once your hands were wrapped securely in gauze, your fingers free because you were still expected to work, you did your best to paste the letter back together before finishing it. you were so angry with yourself, frustrated tears slipping from your eyes when you went to bed last night. you knew that as soon as soobin saw you, his day would be ruined. and it was completely your fault. you'd at least managed to sneak in the kitchens this morning and make him a cupcake as an extra present, the watchful eye of the head chef looming over you as you carefully iced the small cake. 

he's already there and waiting when you close the heavy door as quietly as you can and lock it behind you, eyes glimmering bright as the silver crown seated on his head as he walks to you. his smile slips when he notices the bandages around your hands, stopping in his tracks right before he can make the move to take you into his arms. he looks back to your face with eyebrows furrowed, silently asking.

you shake your head and hold your gifts out to him. "happy birthday. i made you a cupcake."

his rigid posture melts, shoulders falling. "thank you, love," he says so, so softly, tenderly taking both things from your hands, "and what's this? a lett -- what happened to it?"

you sigh, look to the floor, and recount the story. as soon as you get to the caning, he straightens and his takes a strangled breath. he gently pushes on your chin to meet your eyes and takes your hands in his, careful to only touch the backs. "you were hurt?" he asks, sounding so confused, but so furious.

you nodded, tears welling in your eyes at the memory. "it was my fault, i-i tried to put it back together, i'm sorry --"

"hey, hey," he cuts you off, pulling you into an embrace and keeping you close. "none of that, now. it was not your fault. please don't apologize. and i don't need you to do anything for me, especially if it gets you in a situation like this." he presses a kiss to the top of your head. "just seeing you and getting to be with you is a gift. it hurts me so much to see you hurting, my angel. and i'll speak with my parents about this, because c-" he falters, "caning staff was never allowed."

you nod into his chest and let your arms come up and weakly hang around his waist. "i just feel like i ruined your day, and i'm so sorry. i'm really okay, it feels a lot better than it did yesterday, and i'm sorry. i just love you so much and i wanted to do something for you."

he hums, letting his hands fall to your hair, running his fingers through the strands you took time to brush and soothing you. "you didn't ruin anything, honeycomb, please believe me. you're here and we are together, what could be ruined? and you wrote me what i'm sure is a beautiful letter and made me a cake amidst all your daily duties. you do so much for me, and i love you so, so dearly."

you sink deeper into his embrace at his words, his sweet confessions never losing their effect on you. 

"do you know what i really want for my birthday, sweet girl?" he asks after a few moments.

you wiggle out of his embrace to look at him in silent question.

a cheeky smile spreads across his face as he waltzes over to the sitting area of the library, taking a seat on one of the plush chairs and beckoning you over.

you smile, too. you know what he wants.

you follow his lead and stand in front of him, laughing quietly when he makes grabby hands at you and pulls you onto his lap. soobin loves to hold you, loves to seat you on top of him and hold you so close you feel your bodies meld together into one. he loves to position his lips over your throat, pressing lush kisses on your neck and making you squirm at the feeling of his complete devotion. 

soobin has spent his whole life being worshipped. all he really wants to do is worship you in turn.

he places his hand on the back of your neck and pulls you into a kiss, coaxing you to lay your hands on his chest. a moan slips out, you can't help it; his affection feels like it's healing you from the outside in. with his free hand, he tugs your shirt out from your skirt where it's tucked in and lifts it just a little, exposing some of your skin to the cool air of the library and his greedy fingers. he sighs between your lips as he feels you underneath his fingertips, his palm sliding up and down your back. he's obsessed with touching you, with feeling your bare skin in any way, and even just this little bit is enough to sate him. after all, it may be a practically abandoned room with a locked door, but you can never be too careful when having a rendezvous with the prince. 

"i think," he starts, but can't resist kissing you once more. "mm, darling, i think i'm going to bring up the prospect of marriage to my parents this evening."

you swear you're listening, you are, but soobin's neck is right there and it would take an immense amount of self control that you definitely don't have to keep you from mouthing at it. "mm?"

"i won't say anything about us yet," he assures, knowing that that conversation is one that must be had at precisely the right time. "i just want to see what they think. i'm getting older. we won't have to wait much longer, thankfully. i don't know how many more nights i can go without you in my bed."

you keen at the thought. "definitely talk to them."

he laughs at your reaction, nudging your head away and dipping his own to nip at your collarbone. "you like that idea, buttercup? want to stay in my bed with me all night? so i can touch you and hold you all i please?"

you almost whimper, but stifle the noise before it escapes. you like that _very_ much.

"mm, my princess," he mumbles reverently against your skin, moving to touch his lips to your cheeks. "my queen. we'll have it all soon." he moves one hand to hover over your own, still laying lax on his chest. "no more of this. no more hurting. no more being apart." he looks into your lidded eyes and says, completely earnest, "just you and me. and our love. for as long as you'll have me."

you feel prickling at your eyes again and you blink quickly, not wanting more tears to fall. "i'll always have you, soobin."

you realize his own eyes are glassy as he kisses your lips quickly, like he can't wait to even start. "forever, then."

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally so short and cliche but i cant even find it in me to be sorry. i love soobin.  
> [my tumblr](https://lilycafe.tumblr.com).


End file.
